The present invention relates to a method for producing a composition for vapor deposition to form an antireflection film, to a composition for vapor deposition, and to a method for producing an optical element with an antireflection film. In particular, the invention relates to a method for producing a composition for vapor deposition and to a composition for vapor deposition capable of forming a high-refraction layer even in low-temperature vapor deposition, and therefore ensuring an antireflection film having good scratch resistance, good chemical resistance and good heat resistance, of which the heat resistance decreases little with time; and also relates to a method for producing an optical element having such an antireflection film.
For improving the surface reflection characteristics of an optical element that comprises a synthetic resin, it is well known to form an antireflection film on the surface of the synthetic resin. To enhance the antireflectivity of the film, a laminate of alternate low-refraction and high-refraction is generally used. In particular, for compensating for the drawback of synthetic resins that are easy to scratch, silicon dioxide is often used for the vapor source to form low-refraction layers on the substrates, as the film formed is hard. On the other hand, zirconium dioxide, tantalum pentoxide and titanium dioxide are used for the vapor sources to form high-refraction layers on the substrates. Especially for forming an antireflection film of lower reflectivity, substances of higher refractivity are selected for the high-refraction layers of the antireflection film. For this, titanium dioxide is generally used.
However, the vapor source prepared by sintering titanium dioxide powder, when heated with electron beams for vaporizing it to be deposited on substrates, is decomposed into TiO(2-x) and generates oxygen gas. The thus-formed oxygen gas exists in the atmosphere around the vapor source, and oxidizes the vapor of TiO(2-x) from the source before the vapor reaches the substrates. Therefore, a film of little light absorption is formed on substrates from the vapor source. On the other hand, however, the oxygen gas interferes with the vapor component that runs toward the substrates, and therefore retards the film formation on the substrates. In addition, when the vapor source, prepared by sintering titanium dioxide powder, is heated with electron beams, it melts, and is therefore generally used as a liner. At this stage, the electroconductivity of the TiO(2-x) vapor increases, and the electrons of the electron beams applied to the vapor source therefore escape to the liner. This causes electron beam loss, and the vapor deposition system therefore requires higher power which is enough to compensate for the loss. On the other hand, when pellets only made of titanium dioxide are used for vapor deposition, the speed of film formation is low. When electron beams are applied, it was problematic in that the pellets are readily cracked.
The problem with optical elements comprising a synthetic resin is that the heating temperature in vapor deposition for the structures cannot be increased. Because of this limitation, therefore, the density of the film formed from titanium dioxide in such optical elements cannot be made satisfactory, and the film refractivity is not satisfactorily high. In addition, the scratch resistance and the chemical resistance of the film are also not satisfactory. To compensate for the drawbacks, ion-assisted vapor deposition is generally employed, but the ion gun unit for it is expensive, therefore increasing the production costs.
Optical elements comprising a synthetic resin, especially lenses for spectacles, are generally planned so that an organic hard coat film is formed on a plastic lens substrate for improving the scratch resistance of the coated lenses, and an inorganic antireflection film is formed on the hard coat film. For spectacle lenses, new optical elements having an antireflection film of superior antireflectivity are now desired, in which the antireflection film is desired to have superior abrasion strength and good heat resistance, and its heat resistance is desired not to lower with time.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for producing a composition which is suitable for vapor deposition and to provide a composition which is suitable for vapor deposition. The advantages are such that the composition can form a high-refraction layer even on synthetic resin substrates that must be processed for vapor deposition thereon at low temperatures, within a short period of time and without using an ion gun unit or a plasma unit; not detracting from the good physical properties intrinsic to the high-refraction layer formed, that the high-refraction layer formed has high refractivity; that the antireflection film comprising the high-refraction layer formed on such synthetic resin substrates has good scratch resistance, good chemical resistance and good heat resistance, and that the heat resistance of the antireflection film decreases little with time.
Another object of the invention is to provide an optical element comprising a synthetic resin substrate with an antireflection film formed thereon, in which the antireflection film has good scratch resistance, good chemical resistance and good heat resistance, and the heat resistance of the antireflection film decreases little with time.
In our efforts to develop plastic lenses for spectacles having the above-mentioned desired properties, we have found that, when an antireflection film is formed through vapor deposition on a plastic lens substrate from a vapor source prepared by sintering a mixture of titanium dioxide and niobium pentoxide, we can attain the above-mentioned objects. Specifically, the invention provides a method for producing a composition, which comprises sintering a vapor source mixture prepared by mixing vapor sources that contain titanium dioxide and niobium pentoxide; and provides a composition that contains titanium dioxide and niobium pentoxide.
The invention also provides a method for producing an optical element with an antireflection film, which comprises vaporizing the composition and depositing the generated vapor on a substrate to form thereon a high-refraction layer of an antireflection film.
A method for producing a composition for vapor deposition of the invention comprises sintering a vapor source mixture prepared by mixing vapor sources that contain titanium dioxide and niobium pentoxide. The composition of the present invention contains titanium dioxide and niobium pentoxide. The method for producing an optical element of the invention comprises vaporizing the composition and depositing the generated vapor on a substrate to form thereon a high-refraction layer of an antireflection film.
The method of the invention for preparing a composition comprises sintering a mixture containing titanium dioxide powder and niobium pentoxide powder. The powder particles may be of any suitable size, and are generally in the range of 500 nm to 4000 nm. The composition containing titanium dioxide and niobium pentoxide can be prepared by mixing titanium dioxide powder and niobium pentoxide powder. In this method, niobium pentoxide melts first as its melting point is low, and thereafter titanium dioxide melts. In the melting and vaporizing process, since the vapor pressure of the molten titanium dioxide is higher than that of the molten niobium pentoxide, the amount of titanium dioxide vapor that reaches the substrate is generally higher than that of the niobium pentoxide vapor. In addition, since the oxygen gas partial pressure resulting from the titanium dioxide decomposition is low, rapid film formation on the substrate is possible even if the power of electron beams applied to the vapor source is low. Preferably, the compositional ratio of titanium dioxide to niobium pentoxide is such that the amount of titanium dioxide (calculated in terms of TiO2) therein is from 30 to 75% by weight, more preferably from 30to 50% by weight, and that of niobium pentoxide (calculated in terms of Nb2O5) is from 25 to 70% by weight, more preferably from 50 to 70% by weight.
If the composition ratio of niobium pentoxide is larger than 70% by weight, the amount of niobium pentoxide that reaches the substrate increases, and, in addition, the oxygen gas resulting from titanium dioxide decomposition decreases. Below this value, it may be possible to achieve a particularly low light absorption of the antireflection film
To prepare the composition for vapor deposition of the invention, the vapor source mixture may be pressed by any suitable conventional method. For example, a pressure of at least 200 kg/cm2 may be used, and the pressing speed can be controlled such that the pressed blocks contain no air gaps therein. The temperature at which the pressed blocks are sintered varies, depending on the compositional ratio of the oxide components of the vapor source composition, but may be in the range of from 1000 to 1400xc2x0 C. The sintering time may be determined, depending on the sintering temperature, etc., and may be generally in the range of from 1 to 48 hours.
When heated with electron beams, the composition for vapor deposition that comprises titanium dioxide and niobium pentoxide melts and often forms bumps and/or splashes. The splashes of the composition, if formed in the process of forming an antireflection film from the composition, reach the substrates that are being processed into coated products, thereby to cause pin holes, film peeling and defects by the presence of foreign matter. In addition, the splashes lower the properties including the chemical resistance and the heat resistance of the antireflection film formed. To prevent the composition from forming bumps and splashes, it is desirable to add zirconium oxide and/or yttrium oxide to a mixture of titanium dioxide powder and niobium pentoxide powder, and to sinter the resulting mixture into the composition for vapor deposition of the invention. Preferably, the total amount of zirconium oxide (calculated in terms of ZrO2) and/or yttrium oxide (calculated in terms of Y2O3) to be added is from 3 to 46 parts by weight, more preferably from 10 to 20 parts by weight, relative to 100 parts by weight of the total amount of titanium dioxide and niobium pentoxide.
Regarding its layer configuration, the antireflection film includes a two-layered film of xcex/4-xcex/4 (in this patent application, unless otherwise specified, X is generally in the range of 450 nm to 550 nm. A typical value is 500 nm), and a three-layered film of xcex/4-xcex/4-xcex/4 or xcex/4-xcex/2-xcex/4. Not being limited thereto, the antireflection film may be any other four-layered or multi-layered film. The first low-refraction layer nearest to the substrate may be any of known two-layered equivalent films, three-layered equivalent films or other composite films. Examples of these films are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,141.
The antireflection film may be of any suitable thickness. In general, the thickness ranges from 300 nm to 1000 nm depending on its configuration and composition content. The thicknesses described in the examples are representative and should not be regarded as limiting.
The substrate of the optical element of the invention is preferably formed of a synthetic resin. For this, for example, methyl methacrylate homopolymers are usable, as well as copolymers of methyl methacrylate and one or more other monomers such as those having an acryl group or a vinyl group, diethylene glycol bisallyl carbonate homopolymers, copolymers of diethylene glycol bisallyl carbonate and one or more other monomers such as those having an acryl group or a vinyl group, sulfur-containing copolymers, halogen-containing copolymers, polycarbonates, polystyrenes, polyvinyl chlorides, unsaturated polyesters, polyethylene terephthalates, polyurethanes, etc.
For forming an antireflection film on such a synthetic resin substrate, it is desirable that a hard coat layer containing an organosilicon polymer is first formed on the surface of the synthetic resin substrate in a method of dipping, spin coating or the like, and thereafter the antireflection film is formed on the hard coat layer. Hard coat layers and their preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,513. For improving the adhesiveness between the synthetic resin substrate and the antireflection film, the scratch resistance, etc., it is desirable to dispose a primer layer between the synthetic resin substrate and the antireflection film or between the hard coat layer formed on the surface of the synthetic resin substrate and the antireflection film. The primer layer may be, for example, a vapor deposition film of silicon oxide or the like. Suitable primer layers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,141.
The antireflection film may be formed, for example, in the manner described below.
Preferably, silicon dioxide is used for the low-refraction layers of the antireflection film for improving the scratch resistance and the heat resistance; and the high-refraction layers can be formed by heating pellets that are prepared by mixing titanium dioxide (TiO2) powder, niobium pentoxide (Nb2O5) powder, and optionally zirconium oxide (ZrO2) powder and/or yttrium oxide (Y2O3) powder, then pressing the resulting mixture and sintering it into pellets, and evaporating it, for example, with electron beams to thereby deposit the resulting vapor onto a substrate. In that manner, the antireflection film is formed on the substrate. Using such sintered material is preferred, as the time for vapor deposition can be shortened.
If desired, the composition for vapor deposition of the invention may further contain any other metal oxides such as Ta2O5, Al2O3 and the like as long as they are not detracting from the above-mentioned effects of the composition. Preferably, the total amount of other metal oxides is in the range of 2 to 30 parts by weight based on 100 parts by weight in the composition.
In the method of vapor deposition of the composition for vapor deposition in the invention, for example, the high-refraction layers may be formed by vaporizing the composition by using any method of vacuum evaporation, sputtering, ion plating or the like under ordinary conditions. Concretely, the composition for vapor deposition is vaporized to form a mixed oxide vapor, and the resulting vapor is deposited on a substrate. Preferably, the process of forming the antireflection film is combined with an ion-assisted process. Such ion-assisted processes are described in M. Flindner et al., Society of Vacuum Coasters Albuquerque, N.Mex., USA. p237-241, 1995 as well as in the documents cited therein.
The composition for vapor deposition of the invention can form high-refraction layers even on a synthetic resin substrate which should be kept at low temperatures ranging from 65 to 100xc2x0 C. during the vapor deposition, and the scratch resistance, the chemical resistance and the heat resistance of the antireflection film thus formed are all good, and, in addition, the heat resistance of the antireflection film decreases little with time.
The composition for vapor deposition of the invention may be used not only as an antireflection film for lenses for spectacles but also for lenses for cameras, monitor displays, windshields for automobiles, and even for optical filters, etc.